Tale of Two Song Birds
by devoted-XoX
Summary: Made by Demon Lord. A bird is lost and another mourns. The Dove will never coo until everything is made right, but can that happen? A little AU and after the series.
1. The Past is Still Lurking Yr 10

Disclaimer: Dimmitt already! I NO OWN TEEN TITANS! Get off my case! ::pouts::

Summery: Made by Demon Lord. Ten years since a mistake. A mistake that was devastating for everyone, especially the Titans. (after Slade)

Story title: Tale of Two Song Birds

Chapter Title: The Past is Still Lurking

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten. Fucking. Years. That's all it was. Ten years since the biggest mistake of the Titan's lives, caused by the least obvious of all-Robin. Ten years also since the death of the best member in the team, the one that, interestingly enough, held them all together.

_It's all your fault_. A voice whispered in the past leader's ear, like poison sliding down his throat, but much more painful.

Robin was sitting in the darkest corner of his room, rocking back and forth idly. His knees were up, green legs spread out, he was still in his suit, it was probably the only thing he ever wore. Robin's gloved hands were covering his masked face. Through his fingers, he was looking at a worn picture with some rips in the corners and sides.

_Our first kiss…Me and…Starfire…_ Robin thought, cringing at the last name.

Robin breathed out heavily. His stomach gurgled angrily, very hungry. He probably hadn't eaten in a day or so. He wanted to stomp on the picture, go back in time, and make it never happen. But it was too late for this. It was his own superficial hate that brought it to a destroyed tower with a devastated team and a now dying city. It hurt, to look futilely at this…reminder. Then you might be wondering why he was staring at it? Well, it was because that was what was fueling Robin to stay alive. He felt that somehow, through life, he could bring the bird that always coos haunting words back, that he could bring the darkest bird known to him back to life.

Jarring Robin out of his thoughts was a metallic knocking on his door. It sounded like Cyborg, though he couldn't tell. Robin didn't bother changing his position or anything, everyone knew what he was going through-Hell, and they were going through much the same. In other words, his heart was slowly and painfully twisting itself out of his body. His brain bashed against his head for all it was worth and his stomach felt like it would constantly throw up if given enough to throw out.

"Come in," Robin uttered. His voice was airy, raspy with lack of use. Since he locked himself in his room all the time, he only talked to the voice in his head, but never out loud.

The door creaked open, letting a bit of outside light flood in. A silhouette of a robot with wires attached to its back was what appeared when the door was fully opened.

"Yo," Cyborg dully said, a little loudly to get Robin's attention. "You defiantly need some food," The robot continued, stepping in a little, The wires on his back were attached basically to the T. He could travel through hallways without them, though they would re-attach to another power supply. He couldn't leave. His batteries were out of date and they no longer had the technology or fundings to get better ones.

Robin weakly stood up, dizzy at first. His hands fell to his side with nothing better to do. He was just barely hunched over in sadness as he followed Cyborg, who was standing as tall as he could, for Robin, and for himself. Cyborg defiantly wished they could just give up…just leave the face of the earth. But it would never happen, and he knew this. He knew they may have expired usefulness in their lives, but they were still young, oldest at 25, this was no time to die. Who knows, maybe they could make a comeback…sometime.

The smell of regular burgers and a tofu burger lingered all around the common room and the kitchen area. Beast boy was at the grill. Since he wasn't too wild anymore, he actually was able to cook. He didn't even make a big deal of meat and tofu anymore.

"Hey, the dead man's alive!" Beast Boy joked, a little more than half heartedly. He set the hamburgers on two plates and slid them over to the table, carrying the tofu burger himself to his seat.

The minute robin sat down, he had a distant look, staring at the huge, multi-talented T.V. screen. His nose somehow evaded the delicious smell of barbeque sauce and sizzling meat that wafted up towards his face.

"Last year…" Robin started. The other two Titans knew what he was talking about.

"We miss Star also." Cyborg said, empathetically. Beast Boy chomped into the Cajun seasoned tofu, not really able to say much.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I know I know, short….I'm pretty sure the chappies will get longer

Please r&r! No flamers please!


	2. Another One Lost Yr 9

Disclaimer: Me. No. Own. The. Titans! Have fun in my sadness.

Title: Tale of Two Song Birds

Chapter: Another one Lost

"Robin!" Ran and mostly overjoyed voice. The big screen clicked on to see a fancy tamaranian room. Directly in front of the screen were two green eyes and a dull orange face, delighted to talk to her friends.

"Hey Star," Robin replied quietly, leaning against the door frame at the back of the room. On the red couch Beast Boy was holding his controller, having previously been trying to have fun playing a game. Cyborg was doing his victory dance half-heartedly around the couch.

Starfire sighed. She hadn't called for about a month, they were getting far between. About 8 years ago, she had to go back to Tamaran to take care of her 'father' who had gotten a rare disease. It had been 9 years since…

"Have you found Raven yet?" Star looked around the tower.

"She's dead," Robin hissed, knowing the naïve tamaranian wouldn't believe him. "Its been 9 years already!" The boy wonder broke out. He was mad. Even if his songbird had merely disappeared, they would have found her by now.

Cyborg plopped himself next to Beast Boy who looked like a monkey at that moment. To calm Robin and get his mind of the situation long passed, Beast Boy turned into the cute little dog and started yapping and running around to entertain Starfire. (the dog from Forces of Nature).

"I am glad to see things are still happy!" Starfire squealed, watching Beast Boy prance around the room.

"How's everything over there?" Cy questioned, clamping the green dog down with his foot.

"All is fine. I am temporary ruler of Tamaran so I have less time," Star never actually went out and said 'I'm sorry' straight forward, but you could always tell by the look on her face and the silence that crept up your spine that she was thinking it.

The screen suddenly went blank from a navy blue blast, much like Starfire's. In the background the Titan's at the tower could here a maniacal laughter and some star bolts shoot. Someone hit the sound microphone and the noises turned to fuzz until Cyborg turned it off. That was the last they heard of Starfire…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin turned around to the hallway leading to all the rooms. His first thoughts, out of pure impulse were along the lines of good riddance.

Instead of turning into his room, he decided to retreat to the roof. It was starting to get dark outside and an eerie feeling crept over him. Something felt wrong with what he had just seen on the screen.

_Those were blue bolts not purple so they can't be Blackfire's…_He thought rigidly. Robin brought his knees to his chest and shivered a little. The sun slowly sank behind the tall high-rises of Jump city. Behind him, a sliver of a crescent moon lit up a bit, but not a lot.

As Robin's eyes grew accustomed to the dark, little lights started showering down, way beyond the city he was sworn to protect. In fact, these little shards of light were from a person's planet that he cared about. He didn't know it at the time, but Tamaran had just been destroyed, and all he could do is marvel at the fragments falling like they were some beautiful meteor shower.

_Raven would love this…_ Robin mused calmly.

It was better before this even. Robin thought about the whole year before this day. They had still been fighting, as if nothing happened. He realized that then, the shock probably hadn't given way to the realization, so they were more in denial, even though every battle was getting harder and harder.


	3. Then There Was Nothing Yr 8

Disclaimer: If Teen Titans were mine, it would suck…'nuff said.

Title: Tale of Two Song Birds

Chapter Title: Then There Was Nothing- Year 8

A/N: sorry for the long wait (don't kill me!) First I had writers block…then I had more writers block, than we started a new semester…x.x and blah…

Stephanieff: possibly because Teen Titan's is also a comic and when I was making the fic, I looked for teen titans and there was NO way to tell the DIFFERENCE between the two teen titans, all it says is:

Tarzan

Teen Titans

Teen Titans

Check for yourself in the search area…and I did not appreciate the alleged 'review' since it had nothing to do with my fic…

* * *

Her body was encased in ice and a glass tube. It was torn all over the place, broken bones bent, twisted, and very morbid looking. Around her pale body, the ice was tinted the light crimson colour of diluted blood. Her body was defiantly staying that way, at least until the technology was advanced enough to un-twist her limbs and put back the shreds of skin. Her heart had the faintest of pulses, so as long as the cryogenics held out, she would too.

* * *

Robin sighed. He was tired, bleary eyed, and dragged into a three player game with Beast Boy and Cyborg, who were relatively themselves. He desperately wanted to go to the basement, even in the freezing temperatures, and 'talk' to Raven, even her mangled body was comforting, just to know she was alive.

The blaring red lights and sirens came on. A picture replaced the paused game screen, showing their enemy. It was Ternion. The picture on the screen came to life as the surveillance camera kicked into action, showing Ternion using electric blasts and gooey gobs of purple to rampage a park, presumably going to the warehouse nearby.

"Titans, Go…" Robin said miserably, half running, half dragging himself to the garage where he got his motorcycle and sped out, hoping to get renewed vigor before they made contact.

* * *

Ternion was looking for her. It was said that she killed herself about 8 years ago in desperation to destroy the never ceasing enemy, and to rid the danger of her flying emotions. Someone got a tip that she was being held in a cryogenics tube, either somewhere high security, or at the Titans Tower, he decided to see what fight the Titan's had left and went for the warehouse by sending Ternion to do the dirty work.

The big, globby body of Ternion, held together by cinderblock parts and electricity, made its way to the high security 'warehouse', leaving big foot prints behind. His master, whom he didn't know the actual face of, had decided that this would defiantly be the fall of the Teen Titans, and they had to go out with a bang.

Something hit the backside of Ternion's bug eyed green face, it hardly felt like a pin prick, but he knew the cause. Turning around, almost raged by instincts, he saw the Boy Wonder, his billowing cap, and the rest of the crew, or what was left of it.

* * *

Cyborg parked his car a few blocks away and ran to the kill zone. His arm had already started shifting into the attached ion cannon; he was now waiting for the queue given by Robin, or the right opportunity to use the powerful blast.

If Ternion had emotions, and you could see them through his eyes, he probably would be looking at Cyborg with pity, knowing all too well that his cannon would have no effect.

Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex and charged, teeth first, mouth gaping open. The piercing jagged edge of a blast of electricity shocked Beast Boy's throat, causing him to change into a smaller animal and fall to the ground.

Behind Beast Boy, Robin had jumped up in a formation and threw a round, ice discus that exploded on Ternion's face and froze it. At almost the same instant, Cyborg shot his ion cannon, hoping to destroy the beasts face, but to no avail.

Ternion 'retreated' into the ware house, causing a few pipes to explode and drip as he passed easily through the walls. His plan was to make the Titan's destroy the lab while fighting him- that would be easy, but the hard part was to survive the multi-layer explosion it could cause.

Ternion traveled down the high security maze, easily electrifying everything in his path, short circuiting most of the building. He came to a halt where the voice that controlled him sounded, eyes glowing red.

* * *

Robin skidded almost past the broken wall on his steel sided shoes. Running in, he tried to figure out what this vicious villain was doing, it was supposedly only able to be controlled by Slade.

Cyborg, running in after Robin, was thinking the same thing. This was answered when Ternion's normally green eyes were glowing red, and a very familiar laughing came from somewhere in the area.

"Brother Blood! Again!" Cyborg screamed, enraged. He charged his ion cannon and shot it, nearly cutting Robin's head off. The blast flew towards Ternion, now accompanied by one of Robin's bombs.

Beast Boy ran in with a deep growl in his throat as a green and black wolf. The monster was taking over, and though he was trying to fight it, he was half-gone, but just for a little.

"It's quite easy to escape jail," Brother Blood replied, still hidden. He still had his robotic parts, and though he couldn't beat the titan's on his own, he had very sturdy backup. "It also looks like your precious Raven isn't housed here." He said in a mockingly sad tone, looking at Robin menacingly.

"Why do you want her?" Robin hissed, getting in a battle ready position. He pulled his extending rod out and pointed it viciously at Brother Blood, completely ignoring a retreating Ternion, who also wasn't noticed by the other two Titans.

* * *

_This is too easy, _Brother Blood's voice hissed in Ternion's mind. _There must be a snag somewhere, look carefully or we're both in for it._ Brother blood finished, cutting out of Ternion's mind after a far away 'Hiya' was shouted.

* * *

Robin was easily thrown to the side. He crashed into an offline computer, though the electronics were still buzzing and Robin's arms got zapped lightly. He recovered, looking for the feeling in his arms when something contacted with his back, right between his shoulder blades. He was out, at least for the moment.

Cyborg was enraged beyond any way he ever was. Two mini missiles opened from his shoulders, new installments, his ion cannon started charging- it was a personal sonic and boom for whenever Robin fell, which was almost never, but it was good to have.

Blue streaked across to one, reddish glowing target. The blue streak had two swirls of dust coloured exhaust trailing a little behind the tip. On contact, all three exploded, exposing a gaping hole in the back wall, right out to the ocean. Ternion had used a stolen ship, knowing he would have time, his fleeing back visible to Cyborg and BB.

Static crowded half of Cyborg's vision and he fell to the ground with a metallic clunk. It was Beast Boy's turn to shine now, but no, he knew it wouldn't last long.

Turning into a tiger, the green being snarled, his fangs gleaming in what little light there was. He lunged at Brother Blood and ripped part of the costume, also scratching Blood's arm in the process. It wasn't much, but sometimes little things like those can give someone a boost of confidence. Beast Boy faced Blood for a second attack.

* * *

As the battle continued, Ternion traveled easily to the tower. He stepped onto the rocky part of the island and looked around, just incase an honorary member of the Titan's was around.

The glob stepped through the front doors and was welcomed with darkness. He scanned around cautiously for the security system, it hadn't activated. He instinctively walked to where he thought the basement steps might be and was in luck. He descended into the cold room, quietly, nervously. Something appeared in the giant's hand. It was a small, metallic disc. He navigated his way through the basement and found what he was looking for.

Above him was a plastic cryotube with Robin's little song bird in suspended animation. If Ternion had a mouth, he would be grinning with utmost delight. Their plan was almost a success, not much could go wrong between the time he set the timer, and the time he started floating back to the cities mainland.

Ternion set the metallic disc against the plastic of the tube and it adhered itself, a little LED display turned on automatically. Ternion set it for about five minutes. He exited the tower and started back to the mainland.


End file.
